


The City In Which I Never Slept

by MONANIK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Attacks, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Brotherly Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dropout Keith, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith works at a bar, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, New York City setting, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POW keith, POW lance, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, Top Keith (Voltron), implied past crush on allura, keith works multiple jobs, lance has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/pseuds/MONANIK
Summary: ”So, you mean to tell me that there’s no one to pick you up?” He looked at her in disbelief. Who would let a six-year-old girl walk home all alone so late? He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.“Yeah.”“But, there’s gotta be someone who takes care of you?” he tried asking, but she just shrugged and continued tying her shoes. Just when Lance thought he wouldn’t get an answer, she spoke.“I live with my big bro but he’s working so I have to go alone.”Or AU where Keith has a little sister and is struggling to raise her all by himself and Lance falls in love with a mess of a person who lives in a run-down complex somewhere in Manhattan.





	1. The Streets of Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Spoken spanish will be written in bold text since I don't speak spanish and, yeah...
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 and my first time writing a fanfiction so be gentle but feel free to leave criticism or comments on mistakes in the text.  
> I'm new to things here and have absolutely no idea how anything works so I hope it all looks like it should.  
> Feel free to leave tips or advice in the comments~

”So, you mean to tell me that there’s no one to pick you up?” He looked at her in disbelief. Who would let a six-year-old girl walk home all by herself this late? He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah.”

“But, there’s gotta be someone who takes care of you?” he tried asking, but she just shrugged and continued tying her shoes. Just when Lance thought he wouldn’t get an answer she spoke.

“I live with my big bro but he’s working so I have to go alone.”

She finally looked up at Lance and to him she appeared to be genuinely unfazed by the situation. What six-year-old behaves like this?

“I’ll drive you home.”

“You don’t have to, I’ll be OK.”

Lance let out a sigh and grabbed his jacket from the hook it was hanging on by the entrance. The same green, worn jacket that he’s been wearing for years now. His mother keeps ushering him to buy a new one but each time he refuses her offers and pleadings. Nothing and no one will make him throw away his favorite jacket. Absolutely nothing.

“Of course I have to, I can’t let a little girl walk through the streets of Manhattan this late all by herself. And besides, it’ll be much quicker with my car.” he patted her head and put on his own sneakers. This was most certainly not the nicest outfit he could have chosen but he figured that it’s not very important. His plain white T-shirt and worn jeans will have to do for now. After all, he’s just going to drop her off at her home and then leave. If he’s lucky he won’t even have to exit the car!

“Ma! _**I’m gonna drop off Raven, Veronica is coming with me!**_ ” he announced to his mother. He could hear a distant answer coming somewhere from inside the house but didn't bother to hear what exactly his mother rasponded with.

Raven frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, but she didn’t resist his offer. They went out to his car and Veronica tagged along. They both sat down in the backseat of his old Audi and once everyone was set and safe he drove off.

-

Lance was the oldest sibling out of the four of them. After him came Marco, then Luis and last his little sister, Veronica –who’s only six. She met Raven her first day of elementary. Veronica is a bright kid who loves attention, so Lance wasn’t in the least worried that she wouldn’t make any friends or would have trouble fitting in once she started elementary school. Although, he was definitely not prepared for what type of friends she would make. Three days later she came home with a little girl her age by her side. Her hair was pitch black and came down past her shoulders. The bangs covered her eyes, however Lance could tell from the short moment her eyes met his that they were a deep violet. She was a shy little girl and her name was Raven, his sister informed him. She was Veronica’s new friend from school. The little girl was honestly absolutely adorable with her big eyes and soft cheeks, but something about her rubbed him the wrong way. She was pale and had that dark mess of hair on her head. Overall, she reminded Lance of a porcelain doll – too perfect. It didn’t help that she spoke like a twelve-year-old either. It was as if she had been forced to grow up way too early.

But she grew on him and after a few weeks he found himself smiling over Raven’s and Veronica’s distant chuckling. Raven was making Veronica happy and she always brought a smile to his sister’s face, so he was more than happy that they were getting along. As time went on she began staying for longer and longer and, although Lance had nothing against it, he always found it strange how no one ever came to pick her up. She was a little child, barely seven, and yet she walked home all by herself every day. Either she’s amazingly intelligent for her age or she has no other choice. Raven’s surprisingly tall, too. Not super tall, just a little boyish in terms of height and all. She was just generally way to mature and calm for her age and Lance quickly learned that that same shyness he saw on their first meeting was simply her being polite and careful with approaching strangers.

Whatever the circumstances happen to be, he doesn’t feel like that’s something for him to be nosy about. At least it hadn’t been until today. It was almost six and Lance just couldn’t let her go home alone, she was just a child after all.He could only imagine the types of people who are crawling around Manhattan and what’s worse — they’d probably be more than happy to attack an innocent little girl. He himself got to experience the scums of Manhattan the first day he moved there. Lance had been on his way to the subway after a long first day of college and found himself cornered by a group of creeps. There was no way in hell that Lance would let anything of the sort happen to Raven. She was more than just Veronica’s friend; Raven put a smile on her lips every time she came over and Lance would forever be thankful for that.

All Raven could tell him was the street they lived on but not much more. She told him how she walked home every day and so she has no idea how to get there by other means. Fair enoigh, he thought to himself. No matter how mature she appeared to be, she was just a child after all. It all just ended with Lance driving along the same street for what felt like hours, cluelessly trying to find Raven’s apartment. She was trying her hardest –Lance couldn’t blame her– but it still took them a long time to find her place. Once they did he parked his car right outside Raven’s apartment complex and decided to at least check who her caretaker is. She said she had no parents, or at least that’s what Lance got from their earlier conversation, and she mentioned an older brother. From that information alone, plus the things he’s noticed about her, it’s safe to say that the image of her brother in Lance’s head wasn’t the best one could imagine. All he could think of was a lazy, probably drug-addicted, dude who’s either neglecting her entirely or is abusive to some extent.

The whole complex wasn’t all that fancy either. It was rather run down and worn out after years of crazy residents. He drew that conclusion from the distant screaming coming from one of the other apartments and the foul smell that attacked his nose as soon as he stepped foot inside the complex. They took the shabby, old elevator —that seemed as if it’s about to break down any second—  to the 12th floor. Raven seemed casual about the whole thing, not even slightly fazed by the smell or the strangeness of it all. Maybe she’s still too young to notice or care about those things? Or maybe she’s just used to it…

Once they were out of the claustrophobia-inducing elevator he and Veronica followed Raven to the door at the end of the hallway. It was made from a dark wood like the others and to Lance’s surprise it was at least somewhat decorated. Unlike the other ones, this one had a welcome matt in front of it as well as an old Christmas decoration hanging from a hook on the door. Not the best decorating but he could tell that effort was put forth. Raven rang the doorbell and Lance –with Veronica by his side— stood behind her with his hands awkwardly resting in his pockets. He had no idea what to expect anymore.

He didn’t have much time to consider a pose that wasn’t as awkward, for the next moment the door swung open and Lance might as well had been hit with it because it sure felt like a blow to his chest when he took in who exactly was standing in front of him.

“Raven? What took you so long?” the man at the door asked, a hint of worry in his voice, seemingly surprised by the two strangers standing behind Raven.

Lance shivered at the hoarse, dark voice that left this guy’s lips and practically drooled over what he was seeing. The guy was simply put gorgeous. His skin was just as pale, and his eyes are were a deep, violet color like Raven’s. The hair on his head was pitch black and stood up in all directions and —was that a mullet?

The stranger at the door was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a black T-shirt. He wasn’t buff or anything, but Lance could tell that the guy works out.

“I’m sorry but Lance said he couldn’t let me walk home by myself.” Raven answered and pointed at Lance as she did. The guy looked up from Raven and his eyes met Lance’s. 

“And I take it you’re Lance? Right?”

He stretched out his right hand towards Lance and it took Lance a moment to figure out that the beauty in front of him was trying to be polite.

“Uh, y-yeah. That’s me!” he stammered and then chuckled nervously. He could feel the heat rising in his face and neck and prayed that his dark complexion hid whatever catastrophe was currently happening to his face. He tried for a smirk, but it probably came out more like a grimace. He regretted never asking Raven what her brother is like. 

“Cool, thanks for droppin’ her off. ’m Keith, Raven’s brother.”

Keith smiled, and Lance could feel his stomach flip. He cursed himself for not wearing something nicer like he usually does, and whats worse is that he was completely out of his element too. This wasn’t like him. Normally, he would pull out one if his best one-liners and his sweetest smile for this guy, but for some reason he found himself a flustered, stuttering mess instead.

“Nice to meet you, Keith.” Was all he managed to get out. Nice one, Lance.

This time he at least managed to smile back. Keith chuckled tiredly at his awkwardness and Lance suddenly noticed how genuinely tired Keith seemed to be. He had dark circles under his eyes and it didn’t seem like the guy’s been getting much sleep lately. Hell, it didn’t even look like he’s had time to change out of his daily clothes. If you ask Lance, skinny jeans are definitely not something people typically wear casually around the house. Anyone would take his word for that since he genuinely tried and ended up with sore balls and blisters instead.

He must have gotten off work recently. Lance wondered what kind of job this guy has.

“Wanna come in?” he suddenly asked, and only then did Lance realize that neither Veronica nor Raven were anywhere to be seen.

“They went inside to play.” Keith said, as if he had just read his mind.

Lance gulped as discreetly as possible and was about to accept Keith’s offer but stopped. It wouldn’t hurt to see what Raven’s situation was like at home, he lied to himself, however he didn’t want to be a bother either. Especially not now that he’s noticed how tired the guy appears to be.

“Are you sure? You must be tired, we don’t wanna be a bother or anything—“

“It’s alright.” Keith cut off, “I don’t mind and besides, they seem to be having fun.”

Keith smiled at him again, however Lance could tell this time that it was simply out of politeness. The guy doesn’t seem like someone who typically smiles a lot. The smile itself seemed more like an automatic, professional response —much like the smile the chasier at Chipotle gives him during his late-night impulse binges. He appreciated the gesture either way and stepped inside.

Their apartment was almost just as run-down as the rest of the complex with the walls being torn and damaged from years of mold and poor treatment. Beyond saving, definitely. Lance could yet again tell that some effort was put forth to make the place seem more livable, however by the looks of it, it didn’t seem like it’s regularly taken care off.

“Hey, man. Do you mind me asking where you work?”

Keith flinched at the question and looked somewhere between offended and amused. He laughed and crossed his arms.

“I work as both a bartender and a waiter in two separate places.” he said, “Why are you asking? Is it really that bad? I don’t have much time for decorating the place or even cleaning so, it is what it is.”

Lance looked at him in disbelief. Two jobs at once? So, he worked all day and night? He suddenly regretted ever asking anything, it just seemed so inappropriate now.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean it like that…”

“It’s OK, I don’t blame you.” he laughed once more and then began walking to what Lance assumed was the kitchen.

Lance followed suit, careful not to ask something offensive again. He noticed how the apartment was full of things. Posters and paintings decorated the walls, and shelves were packed with dusty books, dead plants and other nick-nacks. He picked up a small lion figurine from one of the shelves in the kitchen and studied it closer. It was golden and decorated with colorful crystals. Despite it’s appearance it didn’t seem very expensive, considering how light-weight it felt. Lance put it back on the shelf and studied the rest of the apartment.

The apartment was small and there wasn’t much space to move. The kitchen area and the living room were separated by a half-wall and some counters. The kitchen itself was crammed, consisting only of a few counters, a stove, fridge and a small table by the window on the right side. Their living room was to the left of the kitchen and only slightly bigger. Big enough to fit a regular-sized TV, a sofa and a bunch of sacks and pillows. The hallway Lance was currently standing in appeared to lead to what looks like two separate bedrooms, a storage and a bathroom. Overall, the place was in short –tiny. However, it didn’t look like anyone else lives with them, so Lance assumed it’s alright. If it wasn’t for the excessive hoarding and the dust covering everything with a thick layer, this place would be pretty nice to live in. Lance has always loved smaller apartments, probably because his has always been big.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Raven. You’re not from here, right?"

The question snapped Lance out of his own thoughts. Keith had his back turned to him and was pouring them something to drink. It was too late for coffee and Lance was glad that Keith felt the same. Either that or they didn’t have any…

“Aw, she mentioned me? Well, I hope she told you good things!” he winked flirtatiously but didn’t get a response so he added, “I’m usually not this awkward, just a long day.” he lied (kind of) and leaned against one of the counters as casually as possible opposite of where Keith was standing. 

“I bet.” he said and Lance couldn’t tell if he was messing with him or genuinely could.

Lance continued, “And yes, I’m not from here. My family is originally from Cuba, so we speak Spanish at home.”

Keith let out a snort and Lance thought for a second that he had said something weird.

“Cuba? Cool, but I meant that you’re not from New York.”

“Oh, well… no.”

Lamce wanted to mentally slap himself for that one.

”I’m originally from Utah.”

“Cool.” was all Keith said to that. He turned around and handed Lance a glass of orange juice. Not the fanciest drink he’s been offered but he appreciated the though.

“Sorry, I haven’t had time to go shopping yet.”

Lance took the glass from Keith and studied him closer. He noticed how Keith’s hands were bruised and scratched, like the hands of someone who gets into a lot of fights. His arms were generally very bruised and scratched up and he was sporting a big, blue bruise on his jaw that Lance hadn’t noticed before. He decided not to bring it up.

“It’s alright, I love juice!”

Keith scoffed and raised a brow.

“Are you joking?”

“What? I’m serious! Don’t mock me!”

“I appreciate your kindness, but you don’t have to lie to me.” he said and looked over to where Veronica and Raven were playing on the floor.

Lance could feel himself getting more irritated. This guy was really something else. Who points out something like that? And besides, he wasn’t lying!

“So, are you a college student?” he asked, “You don’t seem like someone who’d be working.”

He flinched at the snarky remark.

“Yes, I am and for your information _I am_ working.” he was telling the truth however Keith didn’t need to know the detail of how he only worked once a week at a local McDonald’s.

Keith chuckled at Lance’s irritation and the whole thing just made Lance’s blood boil. No matter how gorgeous the guy happens to be Lance won’t take this type of attitude from anyone. Just as he was about to announce that he’s leaving Keith spoke up.

“Sorry, don’t get offended.” he took a sip of his juice before continuing, shrugging as he did, “You’re just very high maintenance and all so I figured that you’re probably not working all the time like me.”

Lance narrowed his eyes in suspicion. So he notcied how Lance was high maintanance despite his terrible attire and messy hairdo? He couldn’t help but light up a little bit at the implication.

“Did you just compliment me on my appearance?” he wiggled his eyebrows and Keith rolled his eyes.

“ _Maybe_.” ha said, avoiding eye contact.

Bingo.

Keith gulped down the rest of his drink and Lance watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed. He was suddenly very aware of the heat rising in his cheeks for the second time that day. But it’s just irritation, right?

He sighed and decided he might as well ask some questions himself.

“Well, why are you working so much then?” he found himself asking, genuinely curious. He hoped to God that this wouldn’t come off as offensive.

“How else am I supposed to raise Raven?” Keith answered.

Lance could tell from the start that Raven probably doesn’t have any parents, but Keith’s sudden change in posture and demandor made it all seem so much worse —realer.

“You’re raising Raven all on your own…? How old are you, if you don’t mind me aksing?” he asked, concerned now.

“I’m 21.”

Lance almost spit out his juice. Twenty-one years old and he works twenty hours a day _and_ he’s raising a child on his own?! He suddenly felt bad for the guy but could also feel himself getting more and more intrigued. He just had to know, had to ask.

“Can’t your girlfriend or someone help you out?”

“What are you talking about? I’m single, there’s no one to help me.”

Lance bit his lower lip and tried to keep his excitement over the new-found information down. This wasn’t the time to get excited over Keith being single. He decided that he just had to ask _the question_.

“But, what about your parents then?” Keith lowered his gaze and Lance quickly regretted ever asking anything.

“They died four years ago.”


	2. His Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith experiences some unwanted flashbacks and finds himself thinking a little too much about how cute Lance might or might not be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~  
> Took me a few hours but I'm finally done with chapter two!
> 
> Thank you everyone who left kudos and commented, highly appreciated <3
> 
> PSA: this chapter contains some foul language and possibly triggering material (death of loved ones). Minor character death and some minor spoilers from season 5, I guess.

Keith has never been good with strangers, it’s something he’s had to learn to accept as a part of who he is. It’s safe to say that he’s always hated that part of himself —the socially incapable part. Yet, despite his struggles, he’s managed to come this far all by himself so to Keith the situation seems perfectly controlled. Or at least it was, until _he_ appeared in his life.

“No, no, no. There’s no way you’re a Gryffindor!”

“Uh, yeah?”

Lance huffed and pucker up his lower lip in frustration. Keith could practically see the vein pop up on his forehead from the exertion. What it was about Keith that made Lance tick like that he would never understand.

“Listen, mullet.” he inhaled and looked Keith dead in the eye, the mullet nickname was new, but Keith didn’t even have time to react to it before Lance continued, “You’re most definitely a Slytherin.”

He scoffed loudly and raised his eyebrows in bafflement.

“What part of me is cunning, exactly?!”

“I never said anything about you being cunning!”

Keith sighed and rubbed his temples. This guy has barely known him for an hour and has already managed to insult both his personality and his fucking hair. And yet, something about him to Keith seemed so… genuine. Maybe it was just him overdramatizing everything from having been starved off affection for so long. Working two jobs doesn’t leave you much time to meet people and star relationships.

“Okay, how about I pretend to agree with you and we just forget about it?”

Lance sighed and visibly relaxed. Then he laughed, and Keith felt as if he was about to black out right then and there. Wait a second, what now? Why is Lance laughing a cute concept to Keith all of a sudden?

“This is ridiculous,” he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled up at the ceiling as he spoke, “We’re worse than Veronica and Raven!”

“Careful, they might hear you.”

Lance laughed again, softly, and Keith melted at the tenderness of it all.

“You’re so weird.”

“Right back at ya.”

“Hey! At least I don’t look like I stepped out of the 80’s!”

Seriously? Again with his hair… there was nothing wrong with his hair? Was there?

“But I can put it up in a ponytail, I’d like to see _you_ try that.”

Keith smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Lance who was… _blushing_? He froze and tried to process what was happening. Why was Lance blushing over something like that?

“Do you have a fever or something?”

Lance flinched and shook his head violently.

“N-no!”

“Because your face is re—”

But he was cut off by Lance who stood up hastily and with such force that his long legs almost knocked over the table.

“Okay—! Time for us to go, it’s _way_ past Veronica’s bed time anyways!”

Keith watched in bafflement as Lance -still red- called out to his sister and practically dragged her to the front door. The girl didn’t seem so happy about leaving.

Keith decided not to mention it.

“Uh, have a safe trip I guess.” was all he managed to say instead.

They hadn’t known each other for long and yet there he was, wishing they could stay for longer. Wishing _he_ could stay. He hates to admit it, but he had actually enjoyed their time together and he even managed to learn a thing or two about Lance. Like how he has a big family and a golden retriever named Steff, (which Keith pointed out was the dumbest name one could give a dog, “Don’t you dare insult Steff like that, she’s a beautiful girl!”) or how Lance loved summer and the ocean. He also learned that lance is apparently a great swimmer and is part of the swimming team at Altea University.

That explains his long, slim figure. His legs Keith had noticed (for multiple reasons) were long and slim and nicely toned.

“Thanks for… the juice…”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Next time I’ll make sure to offer something cooler than store-brought orange juice.”

Lance smiled and nodded in agreement before waving to Raven who was standing behind Keith in the hallway.

And with that they were gone, and Keith was back to his normal routine. As much as he appreciated Allura’s and Lotor’s offers and possibilities which they provide him with daily, he must admit that two jobs a day is really starting to take a toll on him. If he continues at this rate he’ll be grey before thirty. Or bald —whichever comes for him first. His usual routine involves waking up at five for work, work until six, sleep for those few hours he has in between (plus taking care of Raven) and then back to work it is from 11 ‘til two am. Simply put: he’s _tired_ with a capital T.

He doesn’t get much sleep or free time. Even the time spent taking care of Raven is limited and so naturally, he had to teach her the essentials of surviving everyday life. From the moment he got that second job offering from Lotor to come work for him at the night-pub he inherited from his father, he’s been teaching Raven things like getting to and from school on her own and how to protect herself if anything were to happen. Lucky for her that her brother kicks ass on a daily.

Raven is an obedient girl, at least when it comes to most things in their daily life, and so he had no major issues in teaching her these things. She quickly caught on and he eventually managed to even save himself a few extra hours from not having to pick up Raven every day for lunchbreak. At some point he got her a phone as well, one that she could use to call him or receive his calls. He had to teach her that, too.

However, he must admit that he did use _some_ outside support. Shiro, his neighbor and best friend (even caretaker after his parents’ death), has been a lifesaver multiple times. Since Shiro works from home most of the time, their schedules happen to line up perfectly for him to babysit Raven while Keith goes off to his night-shift at Marmora Night Bar. And he lives next door so it’s easy for him to just walk in every once in a while and check up on Raven to see if all’s well.

Tonight was no exception. Keith walked out of his apartment and knocked on Shiro’s door for what felt like the millionth time since Shiro offered to babysit Raven for the first time three years ago.

Keith listened to Shiro’s soft footsteps from inside and waited for that familiar click of the door opening.

“Hey, heading off?”

Shiro smiled and brushed a had a hand through his hair. Raven once told Keith that Shiro was like her second brother, which Keith didn’t mind at all.

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

Shiro laughed and leaned against the door frame. When standing, he was good head or so taller than Keith who only barely reached past his chest. A very well-built chest, might he add. A chest he had found himself drooling over many times in his life. The white tuff of hair and the scar across his nose only made him look so much cooler, too. Unfair, he thought to himself.

“What do you mean ‘unfortunately’, it’s great that Lotor offered you that job to begin with.” he put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I’m sure Raven appreciates it.”

“Right. Anyways, make sure to—”

“Check up on her as often as possible, I know.”

Keith sighed and hugged Shiro before turning to leave. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Shiro locking the door to his own apartment and entering his. Keith felt that same familiar, painful tugging at his heartstrings. Something he would never get used to.

 

*****

**Chat name: ConquerThisSass**

**Online: Maybelline, high-ness, McGaylord**

 

 **10:20 PM, Maybelline** (Lotor) **said:**

looks like you have admirers, Keith

**10:22 PM, McGaylord** (Keith) **said:**

What the fuck are you talking about?

 

 **10:23 PM, Maybelline** (Lotor) **said:**

that’s no way to speak to your boss

I could fire you, you know

 

 **10:24 PM, McGaylord** (Keith) **said:**

eat shit

anyways, what admirers

is that creep back again?

 

 **10:25 PM, high-ness** (Allura) **said:**

i think he’s talking about Mr. blue balls

 

 **10:28 PM, Maybelline** (Lotor) **said:**

yep

he’s back and this time he’s sporting turquoise with white dots

 

 **10:30 PM, McGaylord** (Keith) **said:**

does he ever wear anything other than those crappy blue ties??

can’t you ban him or something?

 

 **10:31 PM, Maybelline** (Lotor) **said:**

technically, he hasn’t done anything against the rules yet so no

but it’s fun to watch you suffer

 

 

He closed the app and put his phone back in his pocket with a heavy sigh. This “Mr. Blue balls” Lotor was talking about is a frequent customer at the bar who has taken an interest in Keith. Such an interest, in fact, that he’s hit on him multiple times. They call him blue balls because of how desperate the guy is, plus the fact that he only ever wears blue ties for some strange reason. Maybe it’s a kink. Either way he’s clingy and annoying and is constantly staring at Keith while he’s working, sometimes for _hours_. It’s honestly tiring, and Keith has absolutely no idea on how to deal with it. He can’t just be rude, that’s against their policy and would probably get him fired. He already managed to get into a fight at work once and it all ended with him breaking the guy’s nose and Keith getting a massive, ugly bruise on his jaw. But, like Lotor mentioned, the guy has technically not done anything wrong so there’s nothing Lotor can do and Keith can’t afford any more mishaps.

He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, reminding himself to take deep breaths and calm down. No use getting worked up over something he has no control over. He’ll just have to ignore the creep and do his job properly. Maybe Lotor will even give him a raise for his efforts, he could use it.

The older Raven gets the harder it becomes to take care of her. She’s growing, developing her own interests and desires, and so naturally, she has stared wishing for things. Sooner or later she’ll start going out with friends to the movies, he can’t deny her a childhood after all. Keith desperately want’s to be a good caretaker. The last thing he wants is for Raven to grown up feeling like she never got the chance to live her childhood properly. He’s determined to fill the spot of both of his parents and he’s determined to do it right. He even dropped out of school just so that he could work and earn enough to raise Raven. Not that he earns much; they’re barely getting by, but he’s trying his hardest and there’s currently not much more that he can do. Maybe someday he’ll be able to afford a better apartment, one Raven won’t feel ashamed over bringing her friend to.

 

 

He was met with Lotor’s frustrated frown first thing that happened when he walked through the door to the night-bar. He was wearing the assigned uniform; black pants and a black button up shirt with a purple bow. Not the most comfortable working attire but at least it looked good.

“What took you so long?”

Keith rolled his eyes and brushed past Lotor, concealing whatever urge was slowly cooking in his gut.

“Well, I’m raising a six-year-old at 22 years old all by my own. Keeps you occupied.”

Lotor reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

“Listen, I need you at the bar. We’ll talk about it later, OK?” he smiled sympathetically, and Keith couldn’t help but smile back.

 He met Lotor for the first time a few years ago after he had just started working for Allura. She was the one who introduced him as her new boyfriend and they’ve been inseparable since.

If Keith were being honest, something about Lotor rubbed him the wrong way at first. There was just something strange about him. How slyly he spoke and how good he was at getting under your skin. But Keith quickly learned to trust him. He proved himself worthy for Allura and that was all that mattered to Keith. Allura was his childhood friend, one whom he cherished a lot and even had a crush on at one point (we don’t talk about those dark, dark days), so it was safe to say that he refused to let anybody hurt her. He was her protector and she knew it.

Once in the staff changing room, he went over to his locker and took out his work clothes. The same black attire Lotor was wearing. It fit nicely on Lotor and Keith had to admit that he liked the way he himself looked in it, even though the shirt was just _a little_ too tight on him. Lotor had told him that he got a smaller one for him on purpose, claiming that it would “improve their reviews on customer service”, whatever that’s supposed to mean, and that it “made up for the fact that he (Keith) constantly looks like he’s about to murder everyone”.

Keith sighed for the millionth time that night and started changing into his work clothes. This was going to be a long night.

 

*

 

_“Keith, promise me you’ll take good care of Raven no matter what happens.”_

_He stared at her in utter confusion. What the hell did she mean by that?_

_“What do you mean?” he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly not so hungry for the takeout in his lap, “Is something about to happen? Are you guys leaving us?”_

_She let out a dry laugh and looked up at her son._

_“No, we’re not. But we’re human, Keith. One day we’re here and the next we’re not and it’s your duty as the big brother to take care of your sister.”_

_She seemed scared, frantic. Desperate._

_He blinked at her, still confused, but she just smiled and patted his head. Fear and sorrow flooding her features. The golden bracelet around her wrist clinked with every movement of her hand as it brushed through his messy, black locks. It was warm._

_Who prepares you for your last conversation with your own mother?_

_The machinery around her suddenly seemed so unbearably loud and the constant ringing in his ears kept growing louder and louder by the second and the pulsing in his temples had grown aggressive, an indication of his fears rising to the surface. There was no resisting it anymore, no way to deny the truth right in front of his sore, dry eyes._

_“What did you mean, mom?”_

_Silence._

_“What was it that you were trying to tell me?”_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_“Did you_ _…_ _”_

_He looked at her face where she was laying down on the hospital bed. Never had he seen his mother so calm and yet so broken all at once. All he wanted was to reach out and magically brush away all those bruises and scratches from her pale, delicate face._

_He took her hand, it was cold._

_“Did you know what was about to happen?”_

_More silence._

_He gulped and let out a shaky breath._

_“Was that a warning, mom?”_

_He squeezed her hand harder. A single tear stubbornly rolled down his cheek and onto the back of his hand where it rested atop hers. That’s when he heard it. Like an alarm set off by his own tear hitting the surface of his skin, the monitor suddenly gave out the worst, most horrendous, sound and the steady beeping was gone. Another tear rolled down his cheek, this one less stubborn._

_“No_ _…_ _”_

_The ringing in his ears was getting louder, louder than the monitor’s screeching declaration of death._

_“No!!”_

_Who prepares you for a life without love or stability?_

 

*

His eyes shot open and he took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his arrhythmic heartbeat. The passengers around him appeared startled by his sudden burst of energy.

Keith took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had fallen asleep on the subway, typical. The phone in his pocket buzzed and he took it out, one worried Shiro asking him where he is and a flooded group chat.

1:42 AM.

His phone buzzed once more, Shiro again, except this time Keith’s heart stopped.

 

 

 **1:42 AM, Shilitious** (Shiro) **said:**

Keith answer please it’s Raven

we’re at the hospital

 

*

By the time he arrived at the hospital he had already —most likely— broken at least five laws and had some thirteen anxiety attacks. Keith rushed in through the front entrance to the hospital and was immediately met with a worried Shiro who ran up to him hurriedly.

“Shiro—!”

“Keith! I’m so sorry, I have no idea what happened. One moment she was fine and then the next she was sweating with a dangerously high fever and—”

“Calm down, Shiro!” he cut off, “Just tell me what happened. Is she OK?”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck and let out a heavy breath, his brows furrowed with frustration.

“She’s-she’s fine, she’s with the nurse in her hospital room down the corridor.” he swiped a hand over his face before continuing, “She woke up and complained about her legs hurting after you had left but I didn’t think much of it until I went to check up on her before going to bed myself and found her like that.”

Keith felt the fluttering against his chest slowly calming, but the ringing in his ears wasn’t stopping. Not until he knew for a fact that she was alright.

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

“I’m sorry, Keith…”

“It’s not your fault. Thank you for driving her in.”

He turned and walked over to the front desk, announcing who he was and who he was visiting. The lady at the desk checked his information and then told him where to go.

 

 

Keith opened the door to the hospital room an and to his surprise, witnessed Raven playing with one of the nurses. The young woman had brought her some toys the hospital had to offer. Her hair was blonde and tied up in a tight ponytail.

“Raven…”

At the sound of his voice both of them turned to look at the visitor by the door.

“Keith!” Raven exclaimed and leapt off the hospital bed, still a little unsteady on her feet.

He lifted her up and hugged her tightly, feeling the immense warmth still radiating from her body.

“The flu.” the nurse explained, “Her fever was worryingly high, but we managed to bring it down, thankfully.”

“Thank you.” he said, only half listening to what the lady was saying.

He was far too occupied with holding Raven in his arms. The ringing had stopped, and Raven was safe, nuzzling closer and burrowing her nose in his neck.

“Will she be OK?” he asked.

“Nothing to worry about, just make sure to keep her fever down as much as possible and she should be out of bed in no-time!”

The kind nurse smiled at him and he smiled back, bringing a light blush to her face. It was cute, he though to himself, but this time for a very strange reason.

It reminded him of Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this masterpiece~
> 
> I'm much happier with how this chapter turned out, last one felt a little rushed.  
> I was planning on developing Raven more in this chapter but I think it'll have to wait a bit.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, I love reading them and they make me really happy~!  
> Also, feel free to leave suggestions on in what direction I should go with Raven ;)
> 
> And for everyone who's just as thirsty as me, smut is coming.  
> Patience yields focus~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this masterpiece~
> 
> On a serious note, I'm working on improving my writing skills so it's not perfect but bear with me.  
> I'm open to constructive criticism in regards to writing, grammar or similar.  
> I'm also not from an English speaking country so there might be some mistranslations or weird mistakes in the text. Correct me if that happens!
> 
> I'm more than happy to read comments with your opinions and thoughts so do comment~!
> 
> And lastly, here will be smut and I will expand more on the story however keep in mind that it's a very, VERY slow burn.  
> I'm also trying my hardest to keep everyone in character so help me out or correct me if something seems off with them. However, despite this, certain things must be changed slightly in order for it to work with the story so take that into consideration~
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter~ <3


End file.
